Seguir adelante
by Amadora Hyuga
Summary: La cuarta guerra ha terminado, con la colaboración de todos Naruto logro vencer a Obito, que sucederá ahora, ¿Sasuke volverá a la aldea?, ¿que pasará con la declaración de Hinata?, ¿con los sentimientos de Naruto hacía Sakura?... con el regreso de Neji...


Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo fic, obvio que voy a terminar os demás pero no podía dejarlo sólo en mi mente me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes espero que les guste saludos :)

* * *

Estaban en el campo de batalla al frente estaba ese extraño árbol apuntando a la luna, a su lado Obito comenzó a lanzar unas bolas de chakra como el rasengan que utilizaba Naruto la diferencia era el color eran rojo casi tan parecido a la sangre, al lanzarlas comenzó a disminuir aún más el número de ninjas que estaban quedando, Hinata Hyūga vio como una de esas iba en dirección a su padre no lo dudo y se interpuso entre ellos siendo herida mortalmente, Tsunade al ver esto corrió para salvarla mientras Naruto veía como la heredera caía, sintió el agarre de Sasuke que le decía que no se preocupara que la Sanin la iba a salvar que confiara en ella, así que continuaron peleando no debían olvidar que estaban en guerra cualquier error y era el fin, además confiaba en Tsunade y no debía olvidar lo que había dicho Neji… por esas razones fallar no era una opción.

Tsunade llegó al lado de chica que lucía pálida mientras su padre trataba de arreglar su chakra que cada vez de debilitaba más.

-No muera, no mueras…- susurraba el líder del clan Hyūga mientras alineaba como podía el apagado chakra de su primogénita- ¡no debiste hacer eso!- le reprochaba mientras las posibilidades de sobrevivir se hacían más escasas- Tsunade-sama ayúdeme por favor- suplicaba el hombre mirando a la Hokage que trataba de hacer lo mismo que él… salvar a Hinata.

-Estoy haciendo lo que puedo- le respondió la mujer mientras su alumna Sakura se acercaba para ayudar, si Hinata moría sería la segunda persona de su generación en partir. Cada vez el chakra de la Hyūga era más débil, era un hecho Hinata no sobreviviría, una temblorosa mano para su tratamiento, cuando alzo un poco la vista pudo ver que era la morena tenía el rostro demasiado pálido y la sangre no paraba de salir por su boca- ¡No te preocupes Hinata, nosotros te ayudaremos!- gritó temblorosa la mujer al ver la sonrisa que tenía la chica.

-N no… no es ne necesario- a duras penas la muchacha podía hablar sin escupir algo de sangre, realmente era una escena devastadora para el padre de esta.

-Hija no hables concéntrate en establecerte…- no pudo terminar su especie de regaño cuando la otra mano de la chica lo paro, sabiendo que ya no había nada por hacer comenzó a llorar, su máscara de frialdad al fin se había roto, comenzó a trisarse cuando vio a su hermano, se agrieto aún más con la muerte de Neji y terminó rompiéndose con la próxima muerte de Hinata…

Pov. Hinata

-Lo… lo siento o…otôsan- siento como cada vez me cuesta más mantener la respiración, los recuerdos mi vida comenzaba a pasar por mi mente, de pronto estaba mirando a otôsan por primera vez lo vía mostrando algún sentimiento verdadero, al otro ladro estaban Tsunade-sama y Sakura-san lucían realmente angustiadas pero yo me sentía muy tranquila y fue cuando lo vi… siento como mi sonrisa se agranda y de mis ojos comienzan a caer lágrimas mi cuerpo se entumece te acercaste y me tendiste la mano…

-Hinata… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- escuche la voz de Sakura-san llamándome, pero no puedo dejar de mirarte pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver… así que levante mi mano en tu dirección, y la agarraste tan delicadamente.

-Gra... gracias po… por bus… buscarme…- di mi último suspiro y sentí como me ayudabas a pararme, es increíble como ya no siento dolor toco mi boca y ya no tengo sangre… ya no estábamos en el campo de batalla ahora estoy caminando contigo nuevamente te abrace fuertemente fue ahí que me di cuenta que me hacías muchas falta…

Fin pov. Hinata.

Sobre ellos se vio volar a un ave pequeña moribunda cayó abruptamente en el suelo junto a unos ninjas, con esto Hinata abandonó el campo de batalla…

-Sakura no le digas a Naruto aún que Hinata murió esto puede afectarlo demasiado… ¿entiendes?- comento seria la Hokage mientras el padre de la chica a su lado soltaba delicadamente el inerte cuerpo, se agacho quedando cerca del rostro de la chica que mantenía los ojos abiertos- increíble… te has ido con una sonrisa.

La rubia con su mano cerró los ojos de la joven alzándose noto el cuerpo de otro ninja que estaba cerca de la chica con una mano en dirección de la morena se acercó un poco para ver que quien se trataba grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era el genio Hyūga la imagen era casi surrealista a su lado izquierdo yacía el cuerpo del genio de Souke de costado y con sus brazos estirados, a su derecha se encontraba la heredera del Bouke con su mano izquierda estirada… "es como si ambos se trataran de alcanzar" pensó la rubia mientras volvía a ponerse en posición de pelea, realizó algunos sellos y a su lado aparecieron dos Katsuyu de mediano tamaño.

- Katsuyu necesito pedirte un favor especial- comento la Sanin a las partes de su invocación- mientras trato de regenerar tu cuerpo llévate esos cuerpos- indicando el de Neji y Hinata- al refugio médico y pide que los sellen por favor.

-¡Sí Tsunade-sama!- respondió la babosa mientras absorbía los cuerpos para ir a la dirección señalada, acción que fue vista por el líder del clan.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama- agradeció el gesto de la rubia con sus parientes nuevamente el chakra de Naruto los envolvía a excepción de los 5 Kages.

-Han ocurrido grandes tragedias para cuidar su dōjutsu sólo estoy ayudando a la voluntad de tu familia Hiashi.

Sakura fue a ocupar el lugar que había dejado Hinata apoyando a sus amigos, ellos debían hacer valer todos los sacrificios que han hecho los que han peleado en esa guerra, se coloco al lado de Naruto.

- Sakura-chan… ya… ya no siento el chakra de Hinata- susurró el rubio sorprendiendo a la Haruno que bajo un poco la mirada y recordó el rostro sereno de la Hyūga.

-Ella… ella no sobrevivió Naruto- su respuesta fue tan directa que el rubio bajo levemente el rostro.

-Ya veo- dijo melancólico, en sus ojos se podía ver que la pena comenzaba a florar, apretaba fuertemente sus puños mientras pensaba ¿cuánta sangra más debía derramarse para conseguir la paz?... sintió una mano estaba apoyando su hombro alzo la vista…

- Mi hija y mi sobrino no murieron en vano, ninguno de los que han perecido en esta guerra ha muerto para dejar que falles entiendes- el líder del clan Hyūga, el frío y calculador Hiashi Hyūga estaba a su lado dándole apoyo para no volver a caer como alguna vez lo habían hecho Hinata y Neji, en sus ojos podía ver el más sincero dolor aún habían marcas de las lágrimas que había vertido antes en su rostro… marcas del sufrimiento de perder a un hijo- no dejes que la muerte de los que han caído sea han vano Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki- le sonrió al chico le entrego fuerza al llamarlo como debió ser siempre con el apellido de sus padres, otra persona se coloco a su lado… su padre.

-Es hora Naruto- mencionó Sasuke rodeando al rubio con el Susanoo, este se coloco en modo biju el zorro de 9 colas era envuelto en el jutsu de Sasuke.

Gracias a esto atacaron a Obito y lograron separar los chakras de los bijus y comenzaron con el tira y afloja, el Yondaime junto con la alianza ayudaban tirando, era una fuerza descomunal todos tratando de sacar a los bijus del cuerpo de Obito.

Algo extraño paso en ese momento tanto como Naruto como Obito se encontraban solos en el mismo lugar en que el rubio se había reunido con los bijus. El Uchiha comenzó a verse en diferentes escenas como un ninja de Konoha, en el funeral de Rin, con sus compañeros de generación, convertido en Hokage acompañando a los chicos de la generación de Naruto.

-No dijiste que no eres nadie y no quieres ser nadie- hablo Naruto molestando un poco al hombre en frete suyo.

-Para… ¡no entres en mi interior!

-Pero de hecho… querías ser Hokage como yo – hizo una pequeña pausa- yo también quería convertirme en Hokage sí las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes quizás te hubiese admirado.

-¡Ya me he desecho del pasado, era demasiado ingenuo!

-¿Entonces por qué puedo verlo?- replico el Uzumaki- no tiene sentido ocultarlo ahora eras amigo de Kakashi-sensei… el subordinado de mi padre… el pariente de Sasuke… un sempai con el mismo sueño que yo y un ninja de Konoha.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!- señalo molesto Obito.

-¡Eres Obito Uchiha!... ¡voy a quitarte esa máscara!- grito el rubio apuntándolo.

Cuando termino de gritarle a Obito una mano apoyo la suya, al ver el rostro sorprendido del Uchiha giro su vista encontrándose con un cabello rojo conocido para él "okasaan" pensó sorprendido el rubio.

-Naruto no estás solo en esto… esta batalla es de todos- señalo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro- estoy orgullosa de ti y todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora… pero es nuestro turno de ayudarte en este lugar.

Naruto no podía entender que estaba sucediendo por que su madre estaba en ese lugar con él, fue cuando Kurama le explicó que ese era una especie de limbo entre el mundo espiritual y el terrenal, además de que Kushina había sido su jinchuriki gracias al chakra que había tenido en vida fue más fácil traerla a ese lugar. Otras personas llegaban a rodearlo subió la vista encontró a Itachi, Nagato, Neji, Hinata, los padres de Ino y Shikamaru además de muchos ninjas que habían muerto en la cuarta guerra.

-Nosotros no vamos a darnos por vencidos te demostraremos lo fuerte que debemos ser… sólo confía en nosotros- apoyó Neji a un lado de él- no te sientas culpable por nuestra muerte…

-Naruto-kun estamos aquí para entregarte nuestro chakra eres el salvador del mundo protege a mi hermana y a Kurenai-sensei lucha por nuestros seres queridos… por nuestro hogar.

-Hi… Hinata- susurro impresionado el rubio, esa chica siempre tuvo las palabras adecuadas para cuando él se sentía vulnerable, el don de Hinata era increíble a pesar de haber muerto tenía un rostro tan tranquilo estaba feliz.

-Eres el único que puede cambiar esta situación todos hemos depositado nuestra confianza en ti… eres nuestra luz Naruto- añadió Nagato.

Al terminar de hablar Nagato y todos esos espíritus se unieron en una especie de rasengan era tan brillante y tan cálido a la vez, se podían sentir los sueños de todos puestos en esa pequeña luz brillante giratoria así que fue al ataque se lanzó contra Obito dándole de lleno en su frente su máscara comenzó a quebrarse.

Obito se vio sólo le hubiese gustado haber estado con Rin y Kakashi… nunca debió haber tenido ese accidente, si hubiese salido antes quizás Rin seguiría viva, la guerra nunca hubiese sucedido estar sólo y lleno de odio no sería nunca su final…

-Obito… Obito- llamo una suave voz frente a él- te he esperado mucho tiempo- frente a él se encontraba Rin estaba radiante como la recordaba… hermosa- cuando llegue aquí comencé a buscarte pero no te encontré así que decidí que los esperaría a ti y a Kakashi para que partiéramos juntos- comento sonriente la chica mientras el Uchiha estaba atónito no sabía cómo reaccionar- nunca supe que estabas vivo… lo siento mucho- se sentó a su lado.

-No te preocupes.

-Debimos haberte ayudado… pero ahora estás aquí ya no estaré más sola- sonrío la chica avergonzando al chico que quizás no se quedaría con ella debido a los actos que había cometido.

-No creo que pueda Rin- comento decaído.

-¿Porqué?

-He cometido demasiados errores, debí dirigirme ante ustedes cuando me encontraba vivo y comencé a caminar así tu hubieses estado vida- la chica iba a objetarle pero el continuo- he matado a demasiadas personas a base de mi odio incluso a Minato-sensei y a su esposa deje huérfano a su hijo…

-Fuiste tú…

-Sí…- observo sus manos un momento mientras recordaba sus sueños de infancia, ahora sus manos estaban llenas de sangre ajena derramada por un sueño que no cumplió- comencé una guerra que acabo de perder, sobre mis hombros cargo la vida de muchas personas, he dejado a niños sin sus padres, a familias desechas sólo por mi ambición de tenerte nuevamente… de crear mi mundo perfecto…

-Las mayoría de las cosas que has hecho ya no tienen vuelta atrás… tu ojo izquierdo… ¿por qué es así?

-Me implante el rinegan… es el ojo del sabio de los seis caminos- Rin se levanto tratando de analizar la situación.

-Sé que estás arrepentido de todo lo que has hecho… deberías hacer algo para reivindicar todo el daño que le has dado a otras personas…

-¿Cómo puedo hacer algo así si ya estoy muerto?

-Aún no lo estas esto es como una sala de espera… trata de hacer algo yo estaré esperándote aquí- Rin se lo beso en la mejilla.

-Creo… creo que ya se lo que hare.

Hizo unos sellos, al tener el rinegan invocó el camino externo, logrando que en campo de batalla apareciera la estatua del rinegan, sorprendiendo a los ninjas, cuando esta se abrió ocurrió los mismo que cuando Nagato la activo de la boca de esta comenzaron a salir miles de luces verdes que hacían brillar a los cuerpos inertes de los ninjas, incluso Katsuyu había logrado recuperar la totalidad de su cuerpo…

-¡Sakura Shizune vengan a mi lado enseguida- gritó la Hokage al sentir que las almas estaban volviendo a los cuerpos de los fallecidos, estos necesitarían ayuda médica de inmediato y al tener recuperada a Katsuyu no debían perder tiempo, las mencionadas llegaron a su lado de forma inmediata- vamos a curar a todo aquel está grave con la ayuda de Katsuyu va a ser un trabajo duro pero no debemos fallarles- sus dos alumnas asintieron formando los sellos para dividir y curar a los heridos que eran demasiados.

Tsunade agradeció haber mandado los cuerpos de los Hyūgas en su invocación ya que si se hubiesen quedado ahí sería terrible vivir para volver a morir, dentro de la babosa estaban siendo atendidos de manera eficiente.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- cuestiono Kiba al ver lo que sucedía.

-Obito se ha rendido…- agrego Shikamaru analizando la situación- pero ahora queda sellar a Madara…

-Shikamaru crees que nuestros padres…- habló Ino esperanzada de lo que veía.

-No lo creo… esa técnica sólo regresa las almas al cuerpo… los cuerpos de nuestros padres ya no existen…

-¡No se olviden que aún esta guerra ha terminado!- comentó el primer Hokage- hagamos que los sueños de todos perduren con los sacrificios que han hecho.

Fue así como los ninjas que podían luchar se unieron a la batalla que mantenía el Shodaime contra Madara, debían debilitarlo para lograr sellarlo, el campo de batalla era un completo caos, gente herida por todas partes, el cadáver de Obito Uchiha se encontraba bajo el árbol de la vida que comenzaba a marchitarse, mientras todo aquel que podía luchar lo intentaba para detener esta guerra de una vez… muchos de los muertos no pudieron ser revividos, los médicos ninjas estaban al tope fue cuando todo acabo y Madara logró ser sellado gracias a Sasuke y Naruto.


End file.
